


Winter

by Fernon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, Little bit of angst, M/M, Winter, cute winter stuff, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernon/pseuds/Fernon
Summary: The cold has Seungkwan feeling down.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this a while ago, and I couldn't remember the last thing I wanted to put in this? So I wrapped it up and I'm not a huge fan of the ending.

            Seungkwan has a strong dislike for the winter. Not that he hates some of the things that come with winter- usually a break, time to see his family, Christmas celebrations, his birthday (a mini holiday literally _about him_ , that he usually brags about for a month straight before it actually happens). But he hates the weather, and what comes with it. Seungkwan would much rather be outside, traveling, seeing what there is to see, soaking in the sun, and going on adventures with his friends.

            Instead, he’s stuck inside, or having to bundle up and look like a damn penguin, if he wants to go outside. Not to mention shoveling snow, which is a pain in the ass, the general gloominess outside every day, and the fact that his feet were always cold- no matter how many pairs of fuzzy socks he wore.

            Seungkwan hates the way winter makes him feel. December isn’t so bad, with the excitement of Christmas on the way, but after the New Year, he starts to feel desolate. Sure, the new year is supposed to bring on new challenges and new beginnings, but Seungkwan starts to feel stuck in a rut by the time February rolls around. He always feels like he’s working and staying indoors.

Aside from his birthday (which isn’t anything super special this year, since the two of them have a deal to not go overboard, since they’re saving for a vacation to Paris next spring), nothing happens in January. Other than a single day for just another day of work, a cute date and dessert of his choice, and some pretty hot sex, nothing special occurs. Besides, what’s so great about getting older?

The cold soaks into his skin and right through his bones, and seeps into his soul and his mind. Everything feels gray, and bleak, and Seungkwan feels worn out. He feels tired, and bored, and sometimes he finds his mood becoming one with the weather outside; somewhere between grim and dismal. He comes home from work, and makes dinner with his boyfriend, Vernon, and then they watch yet another incessive number of episodes of NCIS, or The Office, or whatever new K-drama Vernon read about.

            It’s not that Seungkwan doesn’t enjoy or cherish the quality time he gets with Vernon, but it’s just a matter of routine. He feels himself falling slowly down the slippery slope of sadness that comes with boredom. Not boredom with Vernon, but boredom with routine, boredom with the general gray of everyday, and the gloominess of the weather.

            It’s January 28th, and the news headlines are screaming about 18 inches of snow in 8 hours, headed right for town, and Seungkwan feels his heart sinking slower into the pit of despair somewhere within.

            “Well, looks like we’re gonna be shoveling a lot,” Vernon jokes. Seungkwan just sighs and nods in agreement, and hides his face in Vernon’s shoulder, trying not to let his desperation for something new show in his eyes, hiding his burdensome feelings from Vernon. “Maybe we’ll get a snow day. What’s that superstition? Sleep with a spoon under your pillow, wear your pajamas inside out? Or is it backwards?”

            Seungkwan shrugs in response and closes his eyes.

            Vernon sleeps with his sweatpants inside out _and_ backwards, just in case.

            Seungkwan awakes the next morning long before his alarm, to a phone call from his boss, informing him that the snow was coming down in amounts too much to keep up with, and that he would hopefully see him tomorrow. Seungkwan thanks him, shuts his alarm off, and sleeps again. He’s awoken briefly by Vernon’s alarm, and Vernon leaving the warmth of the bed, but that’s all that Seungkwan remembers.

            Seungkwan wakes hours later, his phone screen telling him it’s 9:32, and the smell of sizzling bacon greeting his nose. He rubs his eyes and pads through the house to find Vernon standing there at the stove, cooking up a storm.

            “Good morning, my love. My trick worked, we both got snowed in.” He gives Seungkwan a warm smile, one that shone a light through to a tiny part of Seungkwan’s mind and warmed him a bit. Vernon is such a doofus, sometimes. But he’s the best boyfriend. 

            “How bad is the snow? Thank you for breakfast.” Seungkwan gives him a tiny smile.

            “I’ve been keeping up. It’s supposed to let up around noon. My shoulders are gonna be sore tomorrow.” Vernon smiles and gestures to the breakfast bar. “Have a seat. Breakfast is almost done.”

            Seungkwan does as instructed and plops in a stool and glances out the kitchen window to see a flurry of snowflakes flying past. He can see well into their little background, though, so it’s not quite whiteout conditions. “I’ll help you with the next round of shoveling…” Seungkwan sighs, not looking forward to being surrounded by the gloom.

            Vernon sets a plate of breakfast in front of him and leaves a light kiss on his temple. “Here you are, dear. We can shovel after breakfast and then take a nice warm shower.” Seungkwan nods, but then feels his mood dropping. Breakfast is delicious, as is expected, and Vernon tells him that he can do the washing, insisting that Seungkwan go let his stomach settle and watch some TV.

            So, Seungkwan flips through the channels they have, and falls to a stop on an infomercial. It’s some dieting supplement, and they’re using the old “New Year’s Resolution already failing? Try this” strategy, and Seungkwan scoffs. New Year’s Resolutions never happen anyways, so why bother making one? At least that’s his take on it.

            Then they try the “winter weight getting to you?” and that’s what hits Seungkwan. He’s not sure why, he’s not normally that sensitive about this stuff, but perhaps it’s the fault of winter. He remembers the other day when his jeans were feeling a bit snug in some places, and the way his usually round face seemed rounder in the mirror, when he was washing it one morning. Plus, he remembers, the many nights he’d craved something along the lines of comfort food, after yet another bleak winter day, and the second helping he’d had every time.

            Seungkwan scowls and flips through to another channel, suddenly aware of his potential weight gain. The next is some reality show about plastic surgery, and ‘perfecting faces’ and Seungkwan thinks about his appearance. His hair is getting long and unruly, and he’s never found his round-shape face all that attractive, and then there was his nose, which he guess he’s never had much of a problem with until today, when he’s watching these men and women get their noses pulled and sculpted and broken and morphed into something that falls along the lines of the word ‘perfect,’ and Seungkwan’s scowl worsens.

            On to the next channel Seungkwan goes, and this one is some stupid _Jersey Shore-_ esque reality show about partying and doing makeup and looking sexy, sporting skimpy beachwear, and hooking up with hot, glamorous strangers, all well looking fit and flirty, and wearing expensive clothes. Seungkwan’s subconscious drifts down to his skin, which is much lighter than it’s usual olive-tan tone, with the lack of sun that comes with the winter, and the ugly old sweatpants on his hips, and the worn, holey t-shirt on his torso. His mind then wanders up to his closet, where his wardrobe resides, mostly full of old t-shirts, a few worn hoodies, and his work clothes- cheap button downs and three pairs of pressed (yet again cheap) slacks.

            Seungkwan huffs and just shuts the TV off, as Vernon makes his way into the living room.

            “What’s the angry face for, love? Something wrong?” Vernon sits beside Seungkwan, and gently brushes a hand over his cheek, his thumb seemingly attempting to smooth out the downward-sloping line of Seungkwan’s lips, and a soft pressing of his index finger to Seungkwan’s forehead is an attempt at erasing the angry lines in his forehead.

            “Nothing. Just nothing on to watch but the news and the weather. Let’s go shovel this crap.” Seungkwan stands, his tone a bit harsh, and he pretends that he didn’t see Vernon’s brows furrowing in both confusion and worry. Great, now Vernon really knows something is wrong.

            Vernon says nothing, and just follows along after Seungkwan, who’s in the front room, shoving boots on his cold feet, and zipping a jacket up over the bulk of the sweatshirt he slipped on. Vernon follows suit, gearing up for the cold, wrapping a scarf around his neck and tugging a hat down over his ears. Seungkwan shoves his hands into a pair of gloves and opens the door, stepping into the garage, and grabbing a shovel.

            Vernon trails after him, his head still swimming with worries over Seungkwan’s attitude lately. He’s not sure what it is, but Seungkwan has been off. Less energetic, not as wild as usual. Vernon blames the lack of a break, but he knows that’s off. Sure, that would get to Seungkwan sometimes, but not like this. He usually slows a bit in the winter, as most people do, but this time around it seems worse.

            His laugh seems forced, his smiles never as bright, and Vernon can’t help but worry.

            Seungkwan gets to shoveling, luckily only another inch or two has fallen since Vernon last shoveled, so the two of them together make quick work of it, and Seungkwan wants nothing more than to get out of this weather.

            That is until he feels something hit him square in the shoulder. He stops in his tracks, almost to the garage door, and turns, to see Vernon scrambling to arm himself. Seungkwan stares at Vernon a bit dumbfounded for a second, watching his boyfriend wadding more snow into a ball in the palms of his gloves, and then turns, a second too late. The snowball has smacked him square in the side of the face, and then a wicked grin breaks out on his face.

            “OH, it’s _ON_ , Chwe!” Seungkwan practically shouts, and Vernon lets out a tiny ‘ _squee’_ of fear, and Seungkwan can feel his competitive side breaking through the gloom, feeling his blood heating up with adrenaline, playfulness, and a tad bit of anger. He dives behind the bushes in front of their porch, and quickly starts making ammo. Seungkwan glances up, getting ready to take aim at Vernon, only to see him hiding behind the tree in the front yard, just before a snowball comes flying at him, and he ducks just in time for it to disintegrate against the side of the house.

            Seungkwan pops up above the bush just long enough to launch a snowball across the lawn at his boyfriend, and watches as it pegs him in his shoulder, making him shout, and throw a retaliation shot at him. They go on like this for a bit before he notices Vernon has left his home base and started creeping forward. Seungkwan yells and makes a break around the house, practically having to leap through the snow that reaches just above his knee.

            “Hey, get back here!” Vernon laughs and shouts after him, and he can hear him shuffling through the snow behind him. Seungkwan starts gathering snow as he goes, and twists around to launch his new snowball at his boyfriend. It lands smack in Vernon’s face, and Seungkwan _laughs_. He laughs so hard, in fact, that he has to stop to grab his stomach, and stumbles, falling down onto his ass. He spares a glance at Vernon, who’s pouting, but also looking a bit cross as he uses his slightly snowy scarf to brush the snow from his eyes.

            Once Vernon has had a few moments to recover, he charges at Seungkwan.

            “Oh, shit!” Seungkwan is struggling through the snow onto his feet and starts trying to get through the stuff as quickly as possible, only to get a short distance before he loses his footing in the snow and falls face first into it. His nose is red with the cold and his cheeks burn from the freezing wind and the wet of the snow, but his soul feels warm, like the low glow of the embers from a fire that burned the night before.

            Seungkwan starts rolling around and begins to get up and lets out a muffled ‘oof’ as Vernon tackles him back into the snow, giggling. “I’ve got you now!”

            Seungkwan is smiling again, as Vernon stands enough to let Seungkwan roll to face up at him. “You got me, alright.” Seungkwan feels the snowflakes blowing into his eyes, looking up at this angle, and he gets that fuzzy feeling again, looking up at Vernon, who’s cheeks are pink from the cold, and his hat missing, snowflakes sitting daintily upon his mussed hair, like sprinkles on a cupcake. He looks at Vernon, who’s got the warmth of spring in his eyes and that smile that shines like the summer sun, plastered on his face. Seungkwan lets the fuzzy feeling temporarily warm him, love lighting some small fire within him.

            “I love you, Seungkwan.” Vernon smiles fondly down at his boyfriend, who’s soft cheeks are rosy, and his eyes are squinting to keep snowflakes from assaulting them, and a smile on his beautiful lips, and Vernon can’t help but think about how much he looks like a damn angel, all surrounded in white, fluffy snow, in his ratty old sweatpants, and puffy winter jacket, with his bangs peeking out from under the beanie on his head, peppered with snowflakes, like kisses from the sky.

            “I love you too, Vernon.” Seungkwan knows his lips are moving, but they’re numb, like his toes, and his nose. But he means it, and he feels those words in his soul. He loves Vernon more than anyone ever and wouldn’t want anyone else at his side.

            “Let’s go in and have some hot cocoa, and take that hot shower, yeah?” Vernon says, struggling to his feet and holding out a hand for Seungkwan. Seungkwan accepts the assistance, and manages to get to his feet, and the two of them trudge up to the back door of the house, finding themselves in the door of the laundry room. Seungkwan’s sweatpants are soaked, and the skin on his thighs is cold, and his nose and lips feel raw, and he knows he’s sniffling quite a bit.

            Vernon stands there in the tiny space of the laundry room, kicking his boots off, setting them on a mat off to the side, and then he begins unraveling his scarf and pulling each finger out of his gloves, tossing them onto the dryer for the moment. Seungkwan watches as Vernon pulls his missing hat from the pocket of his jacket before he shucks his jacket off, tossing it into a laundry basket to be taken care of momentarily, and then rids himself of his sweatpants, putting them in the same basket as his jacket. He looks over to Seungkwan expectantly.

            “Well are you going to just stand there, or are you gonna get out of your cold, wet clothes?” Vernon prompts.

            Seungkwan blinks and moves forward into action, repeating the same steps, until he reaches his sweatpants. “I’m going to wait until I have a fresh, warm pair. My legs are freezing.” Seungkwan lets out a laugh, that’s forced, and has undertones of awkward. Vernon’s eyes flash with suspicion but he seems to shrug it off and just nods.

            “There might be a pair of warm clean ones in the dryer right now, but I’m gonna go grab myself some dry socks from upstairs. Meet me in the kitchen!” Vernon presses a kiss to Seungkwan’s cold cheek, and bounds down the hall, and Seungkwan listens to his feet travel upstairs to their bedroom. Seungkwan digs through the dryer and finds a pair of warm sweatpants, and he steps out of his snowy ones. He stares at his legs for a few moments in pure anger, before he puts the warm pair on, and shuffles out of the laundry room. Seungkwan makes his way to the kitchen to see Vernon putting a kettle of milk on the stove.

            “Hot cocoa time! How many marshmallows?” Vernon turns to ask Seungkwan, who almost says two, but stops himself.

            “None, thank you.”

            At this, Vernon’s eyebrows furrow. “No marshmallows?! This is anarchy. _The_ Boo Seungkwan is denying _marshmallows in his cocoa?!_ What has the world come to?!”

            “It’s just less sugar, Vernon. I don’t need that much sugar, it’s not healthy.” Seungkwan is quiet, and Vernon’s face shows a frown.

            “Since when have you cared about sugar intake, babe? What’s going on?”

            “Since now. I just don’t want to be up all night, is all. You know how hyper I can be.” Seungkwan pushes confidence through to his voice, and Vernon shrugs, but his suspicion hasn’t lessened.

            “I suppose.” Vernon’s voice is wary, like he’s walking on thin ice. Seungkwan sighs, not sure why he’s suddenly being this way, it’s not like Vernon hasn’t seen him naked before, and it’s not like Vernon would give a shit that Seungkwan has gained any weight. Not that he’s gained a significant amount, though, but even if he had, Vernon would love him the same.

            It’s just the weather, Seungkwan tells himself.

            Vernon starts talking about them making snowmen next time they go out to shovel, but the snow is letting up, from what Seungkwan can see through the kitchen window, until just a few snowflakes drift down here and there.

            Vernon pours two mugs of hot milk, and adds the cocoa powder to them, before he pulls out the bags of marshmallows. He adds a bit of cold milk to each mug, to top them off, and places two marshmallows in each mug. They sip the warm liquid, and Seungkwan giggles as Vernon has a tiny, foamy mustache of hot cocoa on his upper lip, from trying to fish one of the marshmallows out of his mug.

            Seungkwan eats the marshmallows in his mug, a tiny smile on his face as he watches Vernon.

  * \- -     -     -     -     -     -     -     -



The weather strikes again a few days later- February 6th, to be exact, and Seungkwan is miserable this time around, having a terrible day at work, and the cold today is bitter and nasty, one that steals the breath from your lungs just from walking outside. Not to mention, he’s pretty sure he’s about to come down with a cold, since everyone at work seems to have had one in the last two weeks, except him.

He gets home, just wanting to go to bed and not feel anything, and have today be over, and be another day closer to the happier season. He walks through the door and is hit with the smell of his favorite meal. Soft singing, intermixed with the hushed chatter of Vernon, drifts from the kitchen, and Seungkwan finds himself wandering to the kitchen in a daze, his shoulders still slumped. He comes in to find Vernon at the stove, with his phone set against the microwave and pointed towards him.

“Seungkwan! You’re home, love! Your mom called to check in, come say hi!” Vernon’s smile is bright and soft, like the feeling of a hug from the person you want a hug from most on a bad day. Seungkwan shuffles over and sets his head on Vernon’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Vernon’s waist.

“Hi mama! How’s things back home?” Seungkwan doesn’t mean for his voice to come out tired, but it does.

“Are you feeling under the weather, honey? Is this what you meant, Vernon?” Seungkwan’s mom is staring at the screen, her expression just as worried as Vernon has been lately.

“Yes! That’s why I’ve planned a little activity for us this evening, to get out of the house, and to do something fun!” Vernon’s voice is cheery, which, normally, Seungkwan would love the sound of, but right now, Seungkwan just wants to go to bed.

“No, seriously, I’m fine, it was just a rough day at work. I’m tired.” Seungkwan tries to wave them off, but even to him, his argument is weak.

“Well, even if it is just a bad day, you haven’t been yourself lately. So we’re going ice skating tonight! I just finished eating dinner, and we can eat and then go to the skating rink!”

Seungkwan groans. “No, Vernon. It’s too cold for skating.”

“Nonsense. We’ll just have to bundle up more. I also bought handwarmers for us to use.”

“Babe-”

“Not another word, you’ll eat your dinner, and layer up for skating. Understood? It’s good for us to get out of the house and have a little fun.”

“Now you sound like my mother.” Seungkwan mumbles, and Vernon laughs. His mother protests on the phone, and tells Seungkwan to watch his mouth. They say their goodbyes, and Vernon ushers Seungkwan to the dining table, with a plate full of food.

They eat and Vernon chatters excitedly, and Seungkwan is about a hundred times more dull, not really sure why he’s feeling so stuck in this mood. “Seungkwan, what’s wrong, dearest?” Vernon’s voice is soft, and gentle.

“Nothing, Vernon. Just a shitty day at work, and another shitty winter day. That’s all.” Seungkwan grumbles.

“I’m sorry love. But aren’t you excited to go ice skating? We’ve never done it before and I thought it would be a cute date for the two of us.”

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Seungkwan finishes eating his dinner and takes it into the kitchen, washing his dishes. Vernon follows shortly after, putting the leftovers away, and then he drags Seungkwan upstairs to get dressed.

“Layer up! It’s chilly.” Vernon tosses a pair of thin leggings to Seungkwan, who looks at them incredulously.

“Where did you get these?” Seungkwan laughs at the thought of Vernon _buying leggings_ of all things.

“The sports store. They’re the like… thermal ones, that retain heat. Then you can put these fleecy ones over them, for additional warmth, and then jeans or whatever you want to wear. We’ll be nice and toasty!”

Seungkwan takes the two pairs of leggings and slips them on, and then grabs a pair of jeans, shimmying into them, a much more snug fit with two layers of clothes under them, and Seungkwan sighs. This will be fun. He spares a glance at Vernon, who’s facing the other way and rummaging through the dresser for jeans.

Seungkwan begins the jeans wiggle to get them up over his butt, and then he lays down to tug the buttons together. He’s aware that he looks totally ridiculous, and he’s rather embarrassed- enough so to make his cheeks red.

And that’s when he feels eyes on him, and looks sheepishly over in Vernon’s direction, to see Vernon staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “You good, babe?”

“Uh… yeah… I just… don’t want to wear these jeans.” Seungkwan stands, and starts wiggling to get out of them, horribly embarrassed by the whole thing. Vernon chuckles softly and stops him, gently resting his hands on Seungkwan’s.

“Now, now. Relax. The jeans look fine. It’s just bulky from all the layers. Okay? Mine are snug too.” Vernon says, kissing Seungkwan’s forehead and then moving away to shimmy his own jeans up onto his hips.

Seungkwan nods a little, giggling at Vernon’s antics, since his clumsy boyfriend manages to nearly fall over in the process of getting his jeans back on. They layer up their shirts, putting on long sleeves over top of tank tops, and then tugging hoodies over their heads, before then heading downstairs to shimmy their coats on, and slip hats and gloves on. Vernon grabs the best scarf and wraps it around Seungkwan’s neck and makes sure it’s bundled right up to his chin, making his boyfriend look softer than ever. Vernon smiles fondly at him.

“I love you,” Vernon’s voice is soft and full of love, and Seungkwan’s face goes pink like it usually does in their most tender moments.

“I love you too, Vernon.” Seungkwan says softly, and he knows he’s pink all the way to his ears and down his neck, and full of butterflies. They head off to the ice rink, all bundled up and a little silly looking, but they don’t care, because they look silly together, and they’re there to have a good time.

Seungkwan gets his skates on with no issue, but getting onto the ice is a whole issue in itself. He struggles over to the ice and steps on, slipping around clumsily. Vernon giggles a little, only to get a glare from Seungkwan, but the second Vernon steps onto the ice, he’s wobbling around and trying not to fall on his ass either, and they’re giggling together.

They look like newborn deer, trying to learn to use their legs, and wobbling around on the slippery surface, trying not to tumble down, and grabbing onto each other for support. It’s a rather hilarious sight, and they can’t seem to stop laughing themselves.

After about half an hour of mostly holding onto the side of the ice rink, Seungkwan seems to be getting the hang of it, but Vernon is still at square one. Seungkwan, once he’s feeling brave enough to leave the sides, moves along on his own, with some wobbly hesitation, but he seems to be getting the hang of it. He kinda skates along, nothing smooth or quite professional, but he’s moving at least, and he’s grinning, seemingly proud of himself.

Vernon, on the other hand, is pouting, a tad bit jealous of Seungkwan’s newfound skills, and is still clinging to the wall and shuffling his way along the ice. Seungkwan makes his way back around to Vernon, cautious of the other kids skating around fast, and takes Vernon’s hand, gently moving him away from the wall, and holding onto him.

They make a couple laps around, Vernon clinging to Seungkwan. They’re doing great, until Vernon begins to protest, whining that “he wants to be able to do it himself,” so Seungkwan lets go of him, and skates next to his highly unstable boyfriend, who’s having a hard time staying on his feet. Vernon does _okay_ , to say the least, and by okay, it’s just that he doesn’t fall on his butt.

That is until some kid whizzes past him, nearly running into Vernon, who squeaks and tries to dodge out of his way, only for his feet to slip out from under him, and he grabs onto Seungkwan, dragging him down with him. Vernon lands on his butt, and Seungkwan knocks into him on his way down, landing squarely on top of him, with a soft oof, making Vernon’s back press down onto the ice, leaving him looking up into Seungkwan’s eyes.

They both laugh for a moment, and then Vernon is kissing Seungkwan softly, something buzzing behind the kiss, something that makes them break apart, and with a look, they both decide it’s time to leave. They’re a happy pair, although quite cold. They return their skates and they make their way to the car, shivering.

The two of them continue shivering for the short ride home, the car heater not _quite_ warming them up enough for the short period they’re in it- in fact it finally starts warming up as they’re pulling into the driveway. Vernon shuts the engine off and the two of them hurry to the front door and unlock it, stepping inside. Seungkwan begins to tug at the zipper on his jacket, but for one reason or another, it seems to be stuck, perhaps on the lining fabric- it’s something that often happens with this particular jacket, and Seungkwan whines.

“Vernon…! It’s stuck again!” Seungkwan pouts, and Vernon stops, turning to look at him, his own jacket and hat and gloves already long gone. He coos at Seungkwan’s pout, and steps close, beginning to work at getting the zipper unstuck. Upon solving the problem, Vernon looks up from Seungkwan’s shirt collar to his eyes, and then just for a moment his lips, and then back down to his jacket, and begins to unzip it- painstakingly slowly.

Seungkwan feels like his skin is tingly, and his whole body is buzzing, little sparks erupting in his heart, making his stomach all bubbly and happy, and his cheeks flush. He stares at Vernon’s face the whole time that he’s unzipping his jacket, and unhooking the two parts at the bottom. Then Vernon is letting his hands brush along his chest, and up to his shoulders, and then he’s pushing the jacket off Seungkwan’s shoulders, and letting his eyes connect with Seungkwan’s.

Something ignites in Seungkwan, burning away all the dark grayness he’s felt for months, something like happiness, and love. And for the first time in a while, he’s feeling okay again. Vernon leans in and kisses him, and it’s a kiss that has them both scrambling to peel the layers of clothing off one another, a kiss where they can’t seem to have one another any closer.

Then they’re breaking apart to rush upstairs, and Vernon pushes him down onto the bed, and he’s kissing Seungkwan all over, mumbling “I love you’s” and holding him to his chest, as he kisses him again.

Sometimes winter isn’t all bad.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, tiny bit of self promo here, follow me on Twitter, mostly I shitpost about kpop bands, it's https://twitter.com/cereal_jbob


End file.
